1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradling device of a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a cradling device for a portable electronic apparatus that can be rotatably cradled during sliding movement to allow a user to more easily and conveniently view the display in performing multimedia functions, such as internet searching, moving picture playback, or various kinds of games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic apparatus comprises a device in which the user can access various contents, such as a portable terminal, an MP3 player, a PMP, a PDA, etc. Such a portable electronic apparatus has become multi-functional as manufacturers enhance customers' demands for more functionality as well as a compact size. In particular, a portable terminal generally refers to an electronic device with which the user can wirelessly communicate with another party. The types of portable terminal are divided into categories in view of their overall shape, including a bar-type, a flip-type, a folder-type, or a sliding-type portable terminal, which are all based on its opening/closing structure. In particular, the popular sliding-type mobile communication terminal has become widely used due to its convenient use and design superiority. Also, as communication technology rapidly develops, the presence of the portable terminal has become ubiquitous but yet more diversified than before. For example, through the portable terminal, it is not only possible to use a camera, but also to perform multimedia functions, such as Internet searching, moving picture playback, and various kinds of games. Accordingly, a large-sized display device is both a desire and necessity for many consumers. Also, cradling devices which can allow a user to more easily and conveniently view the display in performing multimedia functions, such as internet searching, moving picture playback, or various kinds of games, tend to be actively developed.
There has been particular interest in development of a sliding-type portable terminal including a main body housing and a sliding housing capable of sliding from the main body housing, some cradling devices which allow the sliding housing to be cradled on the main body housing, during the sliding of the sliding housing. Cradling devices with various structures, such as cam-type, a ball-type, etc. were disclosed.
First, a cradling device of the cam-type sliding-type portable terminal is mentioned in detail in Korean Patent Registration No. 0678215 entitled “Mobile Phone and Sliding-Cradling Apparatus Thereof” (dated Apr. 7, 2006) filed by the present assignee.
In the aforementioned Korean patent application, a sliding-type portable terminal includes a first housing and a second housing capable of sliding from the first housing. Also, the sliding-type portable terminal further includes a sliding cradling device for sliding and cradling the second housing on the first housing. The sliding cradling device includes: a first member and a second member, which enables sliding movement, and a hinge means, which enables the rotating and cradling of a slid second housing. The hinge means is a cap type, which includes a hinge cam, a hinge shaft, and an elastic body providing an elastic force at one side of the hinge shaft. Thus, when the second housing rotates on a rotation axis after its sliding movement, a concave portion of the hinge cam comes in contact with and is restrained by a convex portion of the hinge shaft to be cradled at a predetermined angle.
Also, FIG. 1 shows the conventional configuration of a ball type angle-adjusting hinge device for tilting a slidable second housing. As shown in FIG. 1, a ball type hinge device 8 includes: first and second plates 9 and 12, which are in contact with each other about a hinge axis A1; a ball 13 provided between the first and second plates 9 and 12; and an elastic body 14 providing an elastic force toward the second plate 12. The ball 13 is coupled on one surface of the first plate 9, forming a predetermined groove, and on the second plate 12, at least one groove 15 is formed to securely seat the ball 13 when the first plate 9 rotates. Accordingly, in this configuration, after the sliding movement of the second housing, the second housing rotates on the rotation axis A1, and then the ball 13 which has been securely seated in the groove 15 is securely seated in another groove formed along the rotation direction, so as to tilt the second housing at a predetermined angle.
However, in order to automatically tilt the second housing from the first housing, a cradling structure with a hinge cam type or a ball type includes an elastic body, a hinge cam, and a hinge shaft, or includes a number of parts, such as an elastic body, first and second plates, and ball. This conventional structure results in problems, such as an increase in production costs, and an increase in the number of assembly processes. In addition, in such an automatic tilting device as shown in FIG. 1, after the sliding movement of the second housing, the second housing automatically tilts and thereby impacts on the hinge device, which can cause a deformation or a crack in the terminal, and may cause malfunction of the hinge device. Also, the cradling structure causes a problem of increasing the thickness of the portable terminal because of the quantity of assembly parts to construct the device.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for a cradling device of a portable electronic apparatus, in which after the sliding movement of a sliding housing, the sliding housing can be manually tilted from the main body housing. Also, there is a long-felt need in the art for a cradling device of a portable electronic apparatus, which can reduce the number of parts, thereby reducing the number of assembly processes and the production cost. Also, there is a long-felt need in the art for a cradling device of a portable electronic apparatus, in which the ratio of the occupied space within the portable electronic apparatus is reduced.